1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for treatment of body tissues. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for treatment, including vaporization and coagulation, of body tissues using an electrode comprising a porous metal in conjunction with a conductive fluid such as saline.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrosurgery has been used for treating body tissue, including coagulation, desiccation, and vaporization of tissue. A common method of performing electrosurgery involves injecting conductive fluid, such as saline solution, into the operational site. The conductive fluid serves to create an electrical path between the electrodes and the body tissue.
Continuous replenishment of the conductive fluid can be important during various procedures. The fluid can be absorbed by the patient's body. Furthermore, fluid may become contaminated, thus compromising its conductivity and/or other desirable characteristics, such as clarity.
When sufficient power is applied across the electrodes, the electrodes can become heated and may vaporize all fluid in immediate contact with the electrodes. The electrode may the heat up to a point where they are damaged.
To maintain a constant supply of conductive fluid at the operational site, fluid can be continuously introduced to the operational site. However, delivering the fluid to the area immediately adjacent the electrode, without adversely interfering with the electrode function, can be critical to system performance.
Consequently, there is a need to efficiently introduce fluid to an operational site, and specifically over the electrosurgical electrodes, without adversely impacting the function of the electrodes. The present invention satisfies these needs.